Inter-Dimensional Problems
by animallover41097
Summary: Out of nowhere this new girl Zoe appears. She's in all the same classes as Dick and for some reason can take on a group of armed thugs like it's no problem. But the catch is she has never even heard of Super-heros and a lot of her memories missing.
1. A Rough Morning

Hope you guys enjoy. Reviews and recommendations are welcome. Also if you catch any grammar errors please let me know.

* * *

September 22

To say the morning started out bad for Zoe was an understatement. When she woke up in her bed everything seemed unfamiliar to her, it's not that she wasn't in her bed room because she recognized everything but it just felt wrong to her like it was all new. After stumbling around for 30 minutes in the shower and getting ready her mom call her down for breakfast that's when she really freaked. Zoe almost didn't even recognize her mom's voice but none the less she stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen and began to munch on food.

"Don't take to long the bus leaves in ten minutes." Her mom called from around the coiner but when she turned she dropped the necklace that she was attempting to put on. "Zoe what are you wearing don't you remember that you'r new school, Gotham Academy has a uniform"

"Uh.. Gotham Academy, right sorry forgot I'll go change" she dashed up stair and shuffler through some clothes until she pull out what resembled a uniform._ Oh Great I have to wear a skirt_ Reluctantly she pulled the uniform on and looked in the mirror. Could be worse Her bright red hair was pulled up into a high tight pony tail, unable to bear it being down and in her face it was much easier to just get it out of the way. Her body was well build one of a runners thin but toned just like her legs and one her feet she had a pair of running sneakers on much more comfortable than heels or flip flops. Hearing the bus honking outside she sprinting down the steps and accidentally slipped but instinktivley pushed her hands down to hit the floor before the rest of her came down. Using her arms Zoe flipped her body down the stairs. After hiting the bottom she put her arms out for balence "Woah, didn't know I had it in me" Unforunatly the bus wasn't going to wait for her to try and reattemp the miraculous bends her body enderd so she ran off only just making the bus by a second. She carefully slipped into the nearest unoccupied seat and closed her eyes for the entire trip to school try to work out what was wrong with her head.

The bus ride wasn't long but it gave her just enough time to look over and memorize her class schedule.

Period Class

1 9R English

2 9R Maths

3 Study Hall

4 9R German

5 Lunch

6 9R Science

7 9R World Studies

8 Gym

Why did they put me in 9th grade classes, I'm only 13. She climbed out of the bus distracted by the error and walked straight into someone knocked both of them down in the process. "OhI'msosorryI'musuallynotthisclumsybutthisismyfir stdayand…"

"Wow you talk almost as fast as one of my other friends and don't worry about it I know first days can be rough. By the way nice to meet you…'

"Zoe. Hey do I know you from somewhere you look familiar."

"My names Dick, Dick Grayson"

"Hum Dick huh, cause I'm getting more of an R, Rick no Rob yea." Dick slightly shuttered but it passed by unnoticed.

"Richard but everyone calls me Dick. So where are you headed for your first day I could probably lead you in the right direction."

"Like I said before little nervous not only is it my first day but I've be jumped a year a head and I have to keep my scholarship up in order to stay. Here's my schedule." Pulling the paper out of her bag she handed it over. Within second Dick's face lit up

"Wow we have all the same class finally someone like me. I'm usually the youngest in all my classes because I've skipped a grade too but looks like I'm not alone. Come on I show you to our first class."

* * *

A usual first day for a kid should be an uncomfortable and overall an unnerving experience. All day everyday you get introduce to a group of kids that don't really care about your name the first time they hear it let alone the other 6 or 7. This was the typical type of day I was expecting ever since I got on the bus. But running into Dick was the best thing to happen to me today. He made a point to introduce me to his friend Barbra and since then the teachers saw me already talking to people they saw it pointless to announce my presence to the world.

Someplace in my muddled memory there's a saying that I remember 'Expect the unexpectd for today day I figured my unexpected surprise was not being a freak or at least one that people know notice but I'll get back to that later. Now on a normal private school's brochure it will contain things like, best graduation rate or great athletics team. Well it turns out this school should not be classified as normal because I'm sure that somewhere on the brochure it say "The thrill of being abducted on your first day'. Talk about the shook of the century. This is where I'm glad that I was a freak no one noticed.55 Now as promised my little habit. I noticed myself doing it around 2nd period. When ever I enter someplace new like a hallway or a room I would go through it mentally section by section. I do this twice, the first time is fast looking for any immediate threats,then i repeat the process again only this time it's slower. Looking at the number of exits makeshift weapons and memorizing all the people in the room. Turns out I got to test my skill as of lunch

After getting my food from the line Dick and I both sat down att the first table we could find. Unforunatly for us we only had 5 minutes to eat before 3 gun shots went off making everyone but me and surprisingly Dick jump. Both of us faced the door where the sound came from. It burst open and 1 gun man flanked by two others carrying large poles walked in. the gumman obviously the leader shouted out in a commanding voice,"Nomne of you brats move of my buddies here will have a new Piñata to burst.": All around were shaken heads and murmurs of agreement to the demand.

In a hushed whisper I asked Dick"What's going on is this some kind of cruel prank on the new kid thing?"

"What? No they're probable holding us ransom to our parents."

"Wow you seem awfully calm and why not the city?" He looked at me with questioning eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"Zoe, almost all of the parents here own more money then the city. I mean I'm Richard Grayson alone I-"

"Hey you two, shut it" THis gave me some time to think and boy did I need it. Rich no wonder there here, wait am I rich. A shudder passed through me for not being able to remember. My memory was still very fuzzy through out the day I noticed that more was coming back to me but beside basic knowledge it was still pretty empty. Alright Zoe time to straighten your priorities, I need to get all these kids to safety but in order to do that those thugs need to be dearmed and the best distraction in a cafeteria, a food fight.

Obviously there are a plethora of things that could possibly go wrong. One if my aim ends up stinking there goes my element of surprise and light out for me. The second thing that could go wrong is that if I throw and no one catches on lights out again. There are tons of more problems but what I'm thinking about already is putting my stomach in a twist. Ver carefully and slowly I moved my hand towards the nearest plate of food on my tray and when the thugs weren't looking I scooped it up. Next I turned to Dick who was playing with his watch and gave him a look that shouted _Hey Boy genius get the picture._ It must have done the trick because a second later he snapped out of his daze, grinned and followed my lead. He made a bunch of strange hand signals to plan who would hit who, surprisingly I understood them all and shocked Dick when I replied back in the same way. Following my count we both released on three and shouted "FOOD FIGHT."

Lucky enough our aim was spot on amazing if I do say so myself. I hit the gun men straight on the face and somehow Dick was able to throw the first plate go food and launch a second plate before the others hit our targets. Now even with the exception of the school getting taken over on the first day I was still lucky because you would think that a bunch of rich snooty kids wouldn't want to get dirty but man they sure know how to have a good food fight. _Now this is my kind of school. _That got the guards distracted enough that I could race forward and shoot ot out my hand a couple of time. I must have hit pressure point because they all dropped there weapons like hot rocks that or the school lunches are as poisonous as originally believed.

Once deemed safe enough a couple of the more calmed downed kids ushered everyone else out through the exits. One by one the kids left and I did a head count out of the 105 kids in the lunch room 100 left which was good because not including myself 4 were left. Wait no make that three, now I was panicking who was missing, Dick, I never saw him leave and in all the commotion he disappeared. Unfortunately I didn't get much time to wallow because the thugs food free were coming at us and they were not smiling. With one large push I got the last of the kids out side before the doors were slammed shut knocking the gun out of my hand. Two of the goons picked me up and grew me towards the center of the room with the third pick back up his gun. He smile ready to get revenge on me the kid who just took away his payday. _It's all over at least all most everyone was saved._ I closed my eyes to wait for the sound of shots but instead I heard laughter creepy and menial laughter but for some insane reason it was familiar and made me relax enough to open my eyes. I looked up towards the sound and saw a small explosion come from an air vent above the cafe. _Note to self add air vents to the list of possible exits an and entrances, duh._ A figure jumped pout and screamed " Get Down".

He grabbed his black and yellow cape and wrapped it around the two of us. Shots fired out but I felt nothing the cape it must have bee bullet proof. It was pulled away as fast as it came and the figure who I now realized was masked threw 3 projectiles all at once each one hitting a goon. Next he charged taking two guys at once seeing nothing better to do I picked us one of the long forgotten poles and followed suit.

The boy who I jug deed was round my age by the sound of his voice was no happy and shouted "What are you doing get back." Now this aggravated me I mean who does this kid think he is to come into the end of this and tell me to back out know that most of the work is done.

"Now you listen here hotshot." I started throwing a hit with every word."Nobody is going to order me around like I'm some damsel in distress." I finished with a exceptionally hard hit, knocking out my punching bag. With the other two occupied it was easy enough to come up from behind and hit the sleepers pressure point on there neck causing both of them to collapse. I bent down and scooped up the gun just to be safe. I turned to question the boy but stopped when I saw the look on his face. Even behind a mask I could still read all his feelings and emotions, one lined up after anotherShock that I took out all those men, relief that everyone was safe but fear of the weapon in my hands. I took 5 steps away from the men at my feet and towards this costumed kid. But then he stepped back into a defensive position as if no we were going to fight, and that was the last straw. "Hey kid in the cape I want explanations and I want them now." That got his attention, he didn't move but at least he cracked a smile.

"I'll answer your questions only if you trow all the weapons over here."

he answered after a minute of thought.

"Wow look at this."I started in a dead panned face "First I make you smile and now you make me laugh. Ha. What a nice relationship we have here. Now call me paranoid if you will but I don't trust people I don't know especially one that hide there face behind a mask so let's start simple, how about a name?"

"Wow gil you drive a hard bargain but if the lady must know it's Robin, thought the suit would have made that clear though."

"Robin are you serious kids our age get beat up for name Like that." He stiffened but it was only slightly but he continued on anyway as if it never happened.

"Come on you must have heard of me somewhere. TV, news[paper, friends, family anyone." I shook my head."I'm the Boy Wonder, partner to the Batman." When I tell you this you have to give me some credit. Here I am holding a gun that some kid is trying to persuade me to drop and the best reason he can come up with is that he's Robin the Boy Wonder partner to a guy who calls himself the Batman. I mean I couldn't help myself but burst out laughing. There is was again that look with those questioning eye but didn't last long because he looked away for a second not like something caught his eyes but I only figured out too late that it instead was a signal. In a flash all I saw was darkness as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Some Information Comes to Light

**_Hey guys sorry it's been so long since I worked on this story my muse has gone on the fritz and instead of helping me with one story at a time she thinks it's more entertaining to throw several at me at once. I promise next time I will try to be better but can make no guarantees. But besides that, here is the long awaited second chapter!_**

* * *

It was in the dark of the night when the glass of our bedroom window shattered. As the oldest I got the top bunk so they didn't see me but they grabbed my sister. I was terrified especially since I was only five. Thunder, lightning and rain came all at once as my little sister struggled to get away. With flashes of light I saw her petrified face and those of her captures. They resembled creatures of nightmares with their claws, teeth and weapons. One of them shouted, "Grab the girl and go, they're waiting." My parents broke down the door not a second later but the villains attacked and killed them "No" I screamed but it was covered by the sound of thunder rolling closer and closer. "You can't take her too." I tried to get her but got tangled up in my blanket. By the time I got free they were gone.

* * *

I woke up with a start and sweat beading on my forehead. There was a man in uniform checking a machine that ran wire connected to my body, I was inside an ambulance. Quickly pulled the suctioned sensors off, making the machine beep. The guy rushed over and told me to lie down but I pushed him away. "What happened?" I asked. Knowing that what ever it was it brought back some memories real ones too.

"Batman and Robin brought you out, said that one of the thugs came from behind and hit you." _Likely story._

"You have got to be kidding me?" popped out of my mouth but after his look I just mumbled "Of course your not." Jumping off the bed I continued. "Well thanks for your concern but as you can see I'm right as rain so I'll be going" and left before he could put in another word. I was about to storm off before I spotted Dick talking to some older man in a monkey suit. Running over I talked him screaming, "Were did you go I didn't see you leave and was worried." His shoulder with I didn't realize were tensed until then relaxed. "Plus you missed it." Just from the sight of the corner of his mouth twitching I could tell he was waiting for this. "There were these two weirdo's that came in at the last second wearing, get this capes and masks." His face stilled "They got all the credit but I'd rather them then me"

"Who came?"

"I don't know, I only saw one of them but I think the paramedic said they were Batman and Robin. But that's not the worst one of them had the nerve to get his partner to knock me out."

"Are you sure that they did that there superhero it was probable just one of the goons." Obviously I was not going to make any progress with him.

"Hey Dick I have to go, my mom's probably freaking right now." _Hopefully my lie is convincing._ "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Sure."

Then the man who I forgot was next to Dick spoke up. "Would you like a ride home?"

"No it's okay I prefer to walk thanks though." Without a second thought I turned and was off. Not being familiar with the streets I follow the route the bus took this morning that I memorized lucky enough on the way to school we passed a library. Looking around to make sure that no one was following me I walked in, and to my surprise I even found out I had my own library card in my wallet, which allowed me access to a computer. I quickly made my way over to the many desktops and logged on to begin my search. The first thing I started with was Dick. Bringing up Google I typed Richard Grayson into the search bar and clicked on the first link. It was a newspaper article dated about five years ago about a trapeze act in Haley's Circus, The Flying Grayson. Quickly I skimmed the article my unknown skill of speed-reading activating. _Oh my gosh_. The article explained how for a final act Mr. and Mrs. Grayson would perform the finally without a net but the lines had been sabotaged causing the couple to fall to there death in front of there only son, Dick. Luckily Bruce Wayne was in the crowd during there performance and took Dick in as his own. _Okay now who is Bruce Wayne? _Next I typed in his name and read up on him. _Wow one depressing childhood after another._

The next people I looked up were Batman and Robin. The hits were endless everything from drug busts to bringing down crime bosses. According to one article they were even the world's greatest detectives…, which meant they could hack the library mainframe and watch what I was doing. Smiling I typed into the search bar 'stop watching me your worse then my mother'. With that I logged off and decide to try the old fashion way and hit the books.

Walking over to the help desk I ask the librarian if they had any books on Batman and Robin. With a nod he led me over to section of shelving separate form the rest telling me that these were all the superhero books he had and turned to walk back to his desk. The shelves held tons of books but I couldn't recognize any of the names and as much as I wanted to read them all I knew I had to stay focused. With enough luck I came across a book on the batman. With a grin I took it and began reading at a desk:

**_No one really knows when the Batman made his first appearance but it was when Gotham's crime rates where at an all time high. The earliest possible occurrences were when the police started find criminals tied up waiting for them. This is when the manhunt began and they labeled the Batman as a vigilante there search went in circles. All the peopled they interviewed gave different but terrifying accounts ranging for a mutant to a Bat-demon. However as new superheroes emerged and became more prominent the Gotham police stopped hunting Batman and began asking to work along side with him even though they were often denied due to his demand of working alone._**

_Interesting how he suddenly now has a partner but he must be too new for any books here. _Just as I was about to put the book back I looked up and noticed a security camera, pointing at me and looking at the model camera I could tell it wasn't one meant for motion sensing. Looking all around at the ceiling I could tell they were almost all facing me, with a pout I stuck out my tongue to the camera and began to pack up. Obviously I need someplace where I could do my own private research. Walking over to the counter to thank the librarian I noticed and an old laptop-recycling program. Excited I inquired the man about the program and he told me that it was part of a non-waste program. "Will you be will to let me buy these old laptops off of you I'm very good with computers and I'm sure I could get one working for myself?"

"If you want you can take as many as you want for free as long as you make sure to recycle what you don't use." With thanks I made my way out of the library carrying my golden treasures back to my house and away from prying eyes.


End file.
